Phoenix
by FreakofMMH
Summary: This is a story i've been working on.. yes another Matt Hardy story...lol. A young woman moves to Whispering Pines and befriends the Hardys and Shannon Moore. What will happen when a certain Hardy falls for the girl with an abusive past?
1. A New Start in a familiar Place

Alyssa is in Whispering Pines looking for houses. She finds one in a really nice neighborhood and buys it. She is moving from Omaha, Nebraska to Whispering Pines because her job got transfered. She is moving in her stuff and her white pitbull Chloe when a white and black pitbull wanders out towards her. before she could do anything a man comes and gets it. He is 6'1 multicolored hair and very familiar.

"I'm sorry Miss about him. I'm Jeff." he extends his hand. She shakes it.

"It's ok I'm Alyssa, but call me Lyssa."

He walks away and she continues to move in her stuff. When she's done she eats and turns on the tv and she settles on WWE Smackdown. With her job she couldn't tune in to her favorite show. She sees a familiar face. Jeff. That's where she seen him before. When the show is over she walks outside and is enjoying the warm North Carolina summer when she hears noise coming from next door. She walks over to the fence and peeks over. She sees craziness. Jeff runs over to her.

"Hey Lyssa did we wake you?" he asks

"No, actually just got done watching smackdown. I knew i recognized you."

"yea if you want to join us your happy to."

"I don't want to impose."

"don't worry we are all happy people."

"ok"

I walk in the house and put on some I come outside Jeff is in my yard. We walk into the next yard and i see Matt Hardy, Jeff's brother. He looks at me and I blush. He walks over to us.

"Hey little bro, who's this?" he asks

"This dear big brother is Shannon's new neighbor."

"Well I'm Matt welcome to Whispering Pines."

We shakes hands

"Dude she is a fan of us well of me." He adds and I blush again

"Jeff I am a fan of both of you and actually Matt here has always been my favorite. Sorry!"

Matt laughs at him. Jeff walks away and Matt and I spending the night talking. In 45 minutes I learned some things about him. Matthew Moore Hardy, 35, single, proud owner of Lucas, lover of candles and crosses and master of the Rubik's cube. I yawn and look at the time and it's 2 AM.

"Um Matt i have work in the morning so I need some sleep."

"Could i walk you home?" he asks

"Sure."

I tell everyone good night and we walk over to my house. We stop at my door.

"Thanks for tonight." I needed it.

"Your welcome."

We hug and i decide to kiss him. I turn red and he smiles.

"Goodnight Matt"

G'night Lyssa." i watch him walk over to Shannon's yard and I shut the door and do a happy dance. I take a shower and have a smile on my face.

I wake up the next day early and I go for a run before I went to work. I come home and I take a shower, feed Chloe and head to work. At my lunch break I decide to go Millers and Matt is there but he's not alone. Shannon Moore is with him. I walk up to them.

"Hey Matt."

He looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Shannon for letting me crash your party last night".

No problem a friend or more to the Hardy's is a friend of mine.

"Right thanks again. I just came in for lunch. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" Shannon says.

"Lyssa could I talk to you?" Matt asks

"Sure"

We walk over to a different table and sit down.

"What was that kiss about last night?" he asks

" I like you Matt and I wanted to do that since I was 16 and you seemed like you liked it." I tell him

"I did, Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asks looking straight into my blue eyes.

"Yes i would. pick me up at 7?" I smile

"Yea sure. see you then." He smiles

he walks over to Shannon and they leave. I get my food and eat and then goes back to work. I think about Matt all day. I get home at 5 and I feed Chloe and eat dinner. I run up and take a shower and puts on a grey yoke dress and white cowboy boots. I run a comb through my hair and I hear a knock on my door. I answer it and it's Matt. He is dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans. He is wearing some nice shoes. He kisses my cheek. He takes me to the county fair. He takes his flip camera. We spend some time there and we are at a tent and he wins me a bear. He takes me to Ten-Ya and we have an awesome date. He takes me home and we are standing in front of my house which is weird because Shannon and Julie are sitting outside watching us.

"I had a great time tonight Matt."

"Me too Lyssa. Is there anyway I can see you before i go on the road?"

"Yea here's my number. I have to work tomorrow until 3 so."

"I leave at 7 in the morning."

"We will see each other. Just call me and I'll be up."

"Alright goodnight Lyssa"

"Goodnight Matt"

We kiss and Matt puts his arms around me and I do the same. We hear awws from Shannon and Julie. Matt breaks the kiss.

"G'night Lyssa"

He walks over to Shannon and Julie and I go in the house. I go to bed happy when I wake up at 5 in the morning. I have a text message from Matt.

"Can't sleep thinking of you..".

He sent it at 3 AM. I text him back.

"Hey i'm awake xoxo"

"So am i wanna come 'round?"

"Yes but don't know where your house is. xoxo"

"I'll come and get you n Jeff can take ya home."

"K c u in a few. xoxo"

"can't wait..."


	2. Fresh

I get dressed and i wait on the top of the stairs. I hear a car door close I grab my bag and my phone and wait. I hear a knock. I open the door and It's Matt

"G'mornin' " he says

"Good Morning."

We leave and go to his house. His house is amazing. He built it from the ground up. He comes up behind me. He kisses my neck. It feels so good. He kisses down my neck. He turns me around and kisses passionately. I feel him pick me up. I put my hands through his hair. i can't believe this is happening. I'm making out with Matt Hardy. He puts his hands on my bare back. He puts me on the kitchen counter. I look into his brown eyes,I bite my lip. He is breathing hard.

"Matt.."

"Hmm?" he says as he is kissing my neck. His hands are roaming my body.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Have sex."

"Why can't you?" he asks looking straight into my eyes.

"It's a long story and alot of drama, part of the reason why I moved here."

He looks really hurt.

"Matt, don't get me wrong i do want to it's just i can't right now okay?"

"Alright."

I slide off the counter. He has his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Matt. I'll tell you why when I'm ready."

I look right into his eyes.

"Look um i was wondering if you wanted to be in my next entry. Just to let my fans know who im interested in." He tells me.

"Sure. I've been watching your entries. They are funny."

He runs his hands up my arms and i get goosebumps.

"Alright." He says as he lets go of me and walks across the room and gets his camera.

He is filming as he is walking backwards.

"Hello guys and gals, I want your opinion on something. I met this girl and I want you to tell me what you think."

He flips the camera around and points it towards me.

"Now say hello Lyssa."

I smile.

"Hello guys. What do you think of me? I might be sticking around for 'while."

I take the camera.

"What are you doing Lyssa?"

I laugh and turn it around towards him.

"Well tell your MFers why you like me."

"Tell me why you like me."

"Well your hot for one and your my inspiration through everyday."

He pulls me toward him and he kisses me.

"And we're out." He says as he turns the camera off. He looks at the clock.

"We gotta go."

"K"

He grabs his bags and we drive to Jeff's house. Jeff and Beth drive us to the airport. Matt gets out and park and we walk in the airport. Matt holds my hand the whole time. I feel so happy. We get to Matt's gate and we say our goodbyes. Matt hugs me and he kisses me.

"Goodbye Lyssa."

"Bye Matt. See ya when you get back."

He walks away. Jeff, Beth and I walk to the car.

"Are you serious about Matt Lyssa?" Beth asks me.

"Yes i am." I say as I yawn.

We get in front of my house. I thank them as I get out. I walk up to my house. I check my mailbox. I go in and feed Chloe. I get ready for work. I grab my bag and go to work. I get to work and my coworkers are looking at me strange. Nora, the girl in the cubicle next to mine is laughing at this video she's watching.

"What are you watching?" I ask her.

"Um Matt Hardy's newest entry on his YouTube channel." I peek over at her computer. I see the video Matt and I made this morning.

"When were you going to tell me you were dating Matt?" She asks.

"Dude I just met him. I don't even know if he wants me like that."

"Well you better ask him before people start asking questions."

I pull out my phone and text Matt.

_"The word is I'm your GF...xoxo"_

_"Well you tell me.."_

_"That make out session this mornin' was amazing...xoxo"_

_"Want more when I get back?"_

_"Yes sir!..xoxo"_

_"lol, i bet u do."_

_"I do, i have get to work, ttyl BF..xoxo"_

_"bye GF.."_

I close my phone and smile. I work hard all day. When we break for lunch I catch up to Nora.

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm Matt's girlfriend."

"No way.." she says as she is putting a dollar in the vending machine.

"You wanna see the texts?" i ask.

"Yes.. "

I open my phone and show her.

"Oh my god dude. That's amazing."

"I know dude."

She hugs me and we go and eat lunch. We talk about our love for wrestling and love for the Hardys and Shannon. I've gotten close with her in a day. I get off at 3 and I get home and Shannon is outside with Oz, the crazed pitbull that wandered up to me when I moved in.

"Hey Shannon!"

He looks and waves. He walks up to me.

'So you and Matt a thing now?"

I guess we are. I say as "live for the moment" blares from my phone. I smile and I answer it.

"Hello boyfriend."

"Hello, you home from work yet?"

"yes just got home, I'm standing in front of Shannon right now."

"I just got off the plane. I'm heading to the hotel right now."

"Where'd you go anyway?" i ask him as I walk into the house and Shannon follows with Oz.

"I went to Nebraska."

"Nebraska? As in my home state? You touring the Midwest or something?"

"Yea the whole Midwest, Nebraska, Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and the Dakotas."

"Sweet." I say as I take out Chloe from her kennel. Oz freaks out.

"I gotta go and check in."

"Alright talk to you later boyfriend."

"goodbye."


	3. Reject and Engima

I close my phone and throw it on the couch.

Shannon pets Chloe.

"Who is this?" He asks

"This is Chloe, my baby, my 3 year old pitbull.."

I look down and see that Chloe and Oz are getting to know each other.

"Since Julie and Matt are gone do you want to hang out tonight?"

I look at him.

"Sure Shannon. What do you want to do?" I ask as I walk over to the fridge and grab two sodas. I hand him one.

"Play video games?" He asks

"What system you got?"

"XBOX 360" he says

"Sweet sure. I have nothing else to do."

"Alright come on over. Jeffro will be over soon."

We head over to his house and we start playing video games. We are playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010. He picks Jeff and I pick Matt. We are playing and we hear a loud car horn. we pause the game and run outside. It's Jeff. He comes in and gets a beer. We play a few beat me in every one. as Jeff and Jeff is laughing.

"You cheated!" I yell

"How?"

"You're a pro wrestler! That's how you cheated!"

I laugh as I get up to get a beer. My phone blares "Live for the Moment."

"Who's that?" Jeff asks.

"Your brother."

Jeff answers it.

"Hello? "

"Hi Jeff, why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?"

"She's here playing Smackdown vs Raw with Shannon."

I take the phone from him

"Hi boyfriend."

"Hi you beating the reject?"

"I wish! He's got some video game skills."

"Well he has to be good at something."

I laugh and I go outside.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm getting ready for my match tonight against Truth."

"that should be good. I hope you win."

"Thanks I gotta go. I'll call you when it's over."

"OK bye Matt"

"Bye Lyssa."

I go inside and see Jeff smacking Shannon with the controller.

"You cheated reject!"

"Did not! i just am the only one to hit that halo with your character!"

I walk over and stand there and cross my look at me.

"You two are grown men fighting over a video game. Now I'm going to get some beers and beat both your asses with Matt."

I walk and get the beers and push Jeff off the couch and take the controller from Shannon and we spend the night playing video games. When Matt calls later that night we have moved from video games to paintball. I go inside to hear Matt.

"Hey boyfriend." I say as i am trying to catch my breath

"Hey you alright?"

"Yeah just beating Shannon and Jeff at paintball." Shannon sneaks up behind me and shoots me.

"When you come home your best friend is going to be dead."

"Why?" he asks while he starts to laugh

"He just shot me."

"Well shoot him back."

"I left my gun outside."

"Bad Idea"

"Yea just figured that"

He shoots me again

"He's going to be dead tonight."

"That's fine. I bet you will have bruises tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will. I have to go. He just shot me again."

"OK call me when you wake up."

"OK goodnight Matt"

"g'night Lyssa."

I hang up smiling. I turn around and Shannon shoots me in the stomach.

"Your dead reject!" I say as I chase after him and tackle him. I take his gun and shoot hIim. Jeff and I laugh and i run away. I go home at 4 in the morning. I wake up at 2 and take a shower and when I get out I see alot of bruises. I call Matt.

"Hey babygirl"

Hey you should see all the bruises i have. I tell him as i look in my full length mirror.

"You have alot?"

"Yea, a really big one on my stomach. Here I'll send you a picture. Shannon shot me at close range right after I hung up with you."

"Ouch, hope your okay..and you have a killer body."

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks and so do you. what do you have planned today?"

"A few interviews, working out, and the show tonight. What about you?"

"Nothing really besides killing reject, while I'm doing that Chloe can play with Oz.."

"Chloe?"

"Oh right you haven't been in my house. Chloe is my dog. She's a all white pitbull with a black spot on her back."

"Sweet."

"When are you supposed to come home?"

"In a few days.."

"OK you might have a surprise when you get home."

"I love surprises specially if there from my girlfriend."

"Good I have to go to get your surprise.."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Matt"

"bye Lyssa."

I hang up and finish getting dressed. I take Chloe on a walk and when i get home Jeff is at my door. I walk up to him.

"Hey Jeff what's up?"

"I have a question"

"What?"

"What's your surprise for Matt?"

I laugh and unhook Chloe and she runs over in Shannon's yard to play with Oz.

"Matt called you?"

"Yea"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No.." he says as he looks away

"Jeff please don't."

"OK i promise"

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine be that way. "

"I will. Follow me."


	4. The Truth

We go into Shannon's backyard and we see Shannon sleeping on a lawn chair. I point to Jeff to grab the hose and I run over to the spiket and I turn on the water. I run and take the hose before the water comes. I spray Shannon and he jumps up. Jeff and I are laughing.

"What did you go that for?"

"That was payback for shooting me last night."

"That's not fair. I was sleeping."

"Well it wasn't fair last night. I was talking to Matt."

I go home and I take Chloe with me. I take a shower and I just relax for the rest of the day. I'm laying on the couch petting Chloe when I call Matt at about 5 in the afternoon.

"Hey babygirl"

"hi, i miss you"

"I miss you too."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my match, you?"

"Just relaxing after I got Shannon back".

"What did you do?"

"He was sleeping in his backyard and i sprayed him with the hose."

"Nice one. You started a prank war." He says as he laughs

"Jeff helped me."

"He deserved it."

"What do you think he is going to do?"

"Don't know..look i gotta go babygirl."

"Oh OK talk to you later Matt"

"Bye Lyssa."

I hang up and make dinner. I eat and settle down and watch RAW. They are in Omaha, Nebraska. There are plenty of boring matches. Then I hear Matt's music. I perk up and smile from ear to ear. He gets a mic.

" I'm sure Montel will come out and tell all of you that he's better than me."

He pauses

" There's one thing he isn't better at me at."

he pauses again

" Wrestling."

MVP's music starts and he comes in the ring.

"Well Matt you want to wrestle me?"

"Yes Montel."

"Sure tonight."

"Thank you"

Matt begins to leave ring

"oh Matt, I've seen your YouTube channel and your girl"

Matt pauses and i hold my breath.

"she's so fine."

Matt turns around and walks back over to him and gets in his face.

I cover my face and all i hear is a smack and "Don't you talk about her."

"Lyssa babygirl if your watching I'm sorry." He says to the camera.

I uncover my eyes and look into his brown eyes.

He looks in the camera for a few seconds and leaves the ring. The show goes on and when Matt's match comes around. I'm pumped up and waiting for his match. MVP's music starts. He comes down. Matt's music starts and I get goosebumps. He comes down the ramp all angry, I actually get a little turned on. He looks so hot. The bell rings and they start wrestling. The match isn't very long, Matt hits MVP with a twist of fate and a side effect from the top rope. He pins MVP to get the win. He gets out of the ring and goes up the ramp. I get a call a few minutes later.

"Hey Matt, you were great."

"Thanks babygirl, i couldn't have him talk about you."

"You showed him. Thanks. Where are you going next?"

"North Dakota i think."

"I've never been there so you will have to tell me how it is."

" I will."

We talk for about an hour and then Matt had to go catch some sleep. I get up from the couch and I let Chloe outside and I sit on the steps. The summer air feels so good.

I wake up next to my boyfriend of three months. I smile as i get up to go the bathroom and I come back and Chloe is in my spot. I straddle of him and I kiss him until he wakes up.

"Good morning baby." He says as his hands run up my back and back down to rest on my hips.

"Good Morning." I smile and bend down to kiss him.

Chloe whimpers. I look at her.

"Good Morning Chloe."

I pat her head and I lay down on Matt's bare chest and he puts his arms around me. I am so happy. It's better from what I had last year.

*Flashback

I get up off the floor my one bedroom trailer from my boyfriend's last beating.

Get up you pathetic bitch. He says as he kicks me hard in the ribs.

I'm going to work, have everything cleaned up before I get home.

"C'mon Lyssa be brave, call your brother and get out of here." I say to myself as I'm getting up. I stumble over to the phone and call Paul, my younger brother who happens to be a cop.

"Hello, this is officer Chance Mitchell, I'm not here right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." *Beep*

"Paul, i need you to come get me. He did it again. I love you... bye"

I hang up and next I know I am getting pulled toward the bedroom by my hair.

"You think you can call big brother to come save you? I don't think so." He says as he ripping my clothes off. I'm trying to stop him but he is too strong. I try to scream but he covers my mouth and puts his buck knife to my throat as he continues to assault me.

I shake out of my flashback and into the present where I'm the girlfriend of Matt Hardy, one of WWE's top talents.

"What's wrong babe?" Matt asks

I look at him. "Nothing, just a memory I've been trying to suppress."

"Wanna share?" he asks rubbing my arms

"Um not right now." I say as I'm getting off of him. I don't know if I should tell him, He needs to know. Our relationship is only going to go so far if I don't tell him. I turn around and look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Matt before I moved here, I was in a relationship and he was abusive. The only reason I got out is because of my brother. He would rape me, and hit me and he would tell me everyday that nobody would want me and that i was ugly."

I'm crying and he puts his big arms around me. I cry into his chest.

"It's alright Lyssa, you are safe now." I look into his big brown eyes and I really feel that I am. He smiles and i kiss him.

" I'm glad you finally told me." He says as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I am too." I reply as we kiss.


End file.
